The present invention relates to a drill lifting and lowering device of electric drills.
In use of conventional electric drills of portable type, the drills are pressed against the drilling object solely by manual force. Therefore, the working place and position of the operator are impractically limited which in turn imposes quite a heavy fatigue of the operator.